Elena's doppelganger
by AriaJade
Summary: This is what i think would happen if there another doppelganger after Elena.


Chapter 1

*Damon's POV

I've never wanted to come back here. But a promise I've made held me back. I had to go back to her grave. It was the 200th anniversy. I wanted to pay my respect to Elena. I still remember the news reports that morning. I was at the cemetery in front of her tombstone. I placed a bouquet of flowers down.

"It's sad isn't?" Elena asked. I knew it was a hallucination. It was my mind playing tricks on me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm not really here. It's all inside your head. You're imagining me here. I'm only allowed to be here a little while." She said as I held her face.

"Just stay. I can love you." I said as she gently removed my hands from her face.

"I can't stay." She said as she slowly disappeared. I left the cemetery. I've been having crazy mind games. They're all about Elena. Thety feel so real. But their hullnications. I refuse to feel them. Not anymore. I've done my task. Now I'm at the grill. I was at the bar. I've had so many shots that I've lost count. Then I heard Elena's pefect voice. Iim having those mind games again. But then I heard another voice. It wasn't a voice I reconzied. I didn't dare turn around. I will not turn around. My back was turned to the voices. The voices were so clear. But Elena was dead. it couldn't be Elena. Then I hear the voice again. I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"How come I never seen you before?" The other girl asked.

"I'm sort of new in town." Elena's voice said.

"You will be going to Robert E. Lee in the fall; right?" The other girl asked.

"Yeah that's the plan." Elena's voice said. She was complety different from Elena. I couldn't resist from turning around. She had the same pale face, crystal blue eyes, and pale blond hair. But her hair and her height were little more like Katherine than Elena. I found myself sttaring at her. Then the other girl noticed my intense stare.

"I think someone's staring at you." The other girl said.

"What?" Elena look alike asked. Then I was in front of them.

"Exuse me for staring. I'm just new in town." I said.

"That's funny. So is Paige." The other girl said.

"So it's Paige. I'm Damon Salvatore." I said. Then I took Paige's hand and kissed it.

"Songbird." Paige said.

"Is this chair taken?" I asked.

"No of course you caan sit there." Paige said. Then I sat down next to her.

"So Miss. Paige. What brings you here?" I asked. Then Paige's friend stood up.

"I can see he only wants to talk to you." Paige's friend said.

"No Aria please stay here." Paige said. Then Aria came right into Paige's ear.

"If a really hot guy wants to talk to don't waste it." Aria said. She was about to go out the door.

"But I'm not that type of girl." Paige told her. Oh great she's one of those sweet and innecont girls. This will be fun.

"Who says you're not? Some people have hidden qualities; that they're not even aware of." Aria said. Then I watched her go out of the bar. We're alone.

"Well now we're alone. I was wondering why you're here." I said.

"Do you always talk to woman this way?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Well I only talk to woman like this when I want to get to know them." I said.

"So you want to get to know me?" She asked.

"Yes. Where do you live?" I asked.

"I live on the white house on Aimee." She said.

"Who do you live with?" I asked.

"I live with my dad." She said.

"Where's your mother?" I asked.

"My mom left me when I was three." She said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No you don't have to be sorry. I didn't even know my mom. I just woke up and she was gone. Ever since that night my dad has been one of the bravest people I know. I wouldn't even it change it if I wanted to." She said. We're silent for a moment.

"Why am I even telling you this?" She asked.

"No it's okay if you want to tell me those things." I said.

"I don't even know you." She said.

"Then by all means; get to know me." I said. Then she looked at her phone. It was 8:00. Then Paige stood up. I can tell that she wanted to go home.

"I'm sorry but I have to get home." She said.

"Oh sure go ahead." I said. Then she left out the door before I could say goodbye.

*Paige's POV

I headed out to the car. I had one thing on my mind how strange it was that a guy like Damon actually looked at a girl like me. He could've went to Aria. She was more experinced than I am. I knew who I was. I was Paige Songbird; the vampire hunter's daughter and the girl who got into Juliard. Was that all is there? Was I just the goody goody; the girl who believed to always do the right thing. But I didn't want to be that girl any more. I wanted to be someone new. I hope Fells Church can offer me that. All of sudden it was too quiet for it to be quiet. I got out my cellphone. I opened it. It said I had no bars. I tried to check the connection. But the acess was denied. I stood there and I thought it was complety odd. Then I felt something move swiftly behind me. I slowly turned around to see what it was noone there. Then I tried to open the car door. But it didn't open. Then something moved in front of me. I knew I wasn't seeing things. I try to open the car door again. But it still wouldn't open. I was scared now. I didn't want them to know that I was. I turned around again. I was angry now. I didn't know what they wanted. I was afraid of what might happen nex. I noticed that the person's speed was not human speed. It was some sort of supernatural speed. It was faster thhan the speed of time. Then I was standing still. I didn't move a muscle. All of sudden i felt agonizing pain in my neck. It felt like someone was bitting into my skin. Then I saw I was left alone. I touched my neck. My fingers had blood on them. My neck was bleeding. I felt dizzy. I felt likee I could fall right now.

*Damon's POV

I feldt really bad that I didn't say goodbye to her. Then I jolted out of the bar. I saw her car. I ran over to her. She was falling down.

"Elena!" I screamed. I caught her before she hit the ground. She was in my arms. Then I picked her up bridal style. I placed her in the car. Then I took her to the hospital. The doctors and nurses took care of her. I stayed in the lobby until visting hours started. I saw Paige's father. He asked the nurses what had happened to Paige. I can tell he saw me in the lobby. He went over to me. He was standing in front of me.

"Richard Songbird." He said as he shook my hand. I did the same.

"Damon Salvarore." I said.

"Do you know my daughter." He asked.

"I sot of brought here to the hospital." I said.

"So you were the one who saved her?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess you call it that." I said.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." He said.

"No problem." I said as I stood up and headed out the door.

"She's a sweet girl isn't she?" He asked as I turned around to face him.

"Yes she is." I said.

"It's good that you realize that. How long did it take for you figure that out." He asked. I was mad that he thought I didn't know she was nice girl. He thought I was taking atvantge of her.

"I didn't have to figure it out, sir. I knew it already." I said.

"Since you feel that way. I wanted to know if i could trust you." He said.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"I don't think it was a animal that attacked her. I think someone wanted to hurt Paige. Do you know of anybody that might want to hurt Paige?" He said.

"Before I do I need to tell you something." I said.

"Oh yes of course." He said.

"It's something I need to tell you sitting down." I said. We sat down. I told him that Paige is Elena's doppelganger. I tried to tell him without spilling the beans on that I'm a vampire. It was a little harder than expected.

"So Paige is a doppelganger of the girl who's dead." He said.

"Yeah that's what I found out by an unexpected surprize." I said.

"How did you know that she's a doppelganger? I thought doppelgangers are only born out of two hundred years." He said.

"I've read about the Gilberts and I remembered Elena. I noticed resemblence between Paige and Elena. And that's how I came up with that conclusion." I said.

"So that's why someone would want to harm Paige." He said.

"Yeah that woould be why." I said.

"So your job is to find out who's harming my daughter and what they want." He said.

"You'll have word on my word on that." I said.

"Well you better follow through with that." He said as I got up from my chair.

"It was nice meeting you, sir." I said.

"I'm really greatful that you saved her." He said.

"I couldn't live with myself if I walked away." I said. I didn't reget saving her. But was it worth it for he father trusting me. If that's what takes for Paige to trust me then I'll do it.


End file.
